Rated T for Romano
by All My Fandoms Are Killing Me
Summary: When Romano discovers a website that puts him and his friends into stories, he scrolled down and sees the words "Rated T for Romano" on several stories. Read to find out how he reacts.


Romano was sitting at the desk in his room. He had his laptop open in front of him on a page displaying one of his various social media accounts. Not that he cared what people thought about it.

He was currently looking at pictures when he noticed that someone tagged him in something. He clicked on the notification out of curiosity. _I_ _t's not like it_ _will fucking matter, it's just a picture,_ he thought.

The webpage loaded the picture as Romano waited. It was a drawing of him and Spain hugging, kissing, and generally looking in love.

"What the crapola is this!?" Romano shouted as he scanned the page for any information about the art or it's artist.

What he ended up finding was a link to something called fanfiction.

He clicked the link so as to yell at the artist for the fanart. The link took him to a page displaying a list of stories with their summaries and covers for a fandom called Hetalia.

Romano scrolled down to find the picture he was looking for. On the way, he found a similar picture featuring the Italian and the Spaniard canoodling. "Che diavolo!?" He shouted in his native tongue as he angrily read through the summary.

It was a typical Spamano story depicting Spain pestering Romano and Romano being irritable about the whole ordeal.

But it wasn't the shipping that got to Romano, no it was the four simple words at the end. "Rated T for Romano."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" he asked no one in particular.

He scrolled past, not too interested in finding the answer to his question. Until he noticed it popping up in other people's summaries. He decided to click on a random story that used the same phrase. Upon reading it, he realised what they meant.

 _Is this how they see me, as a rude bastardo who only curses all the time? Don't the see that there's more to me?_

He told himself to man up, that he couldn't cry. Especially when Veneziano and the Potatoe Bastard were there.

But as he continued scrolling through more and more, he found that he couldn't fight back the tears any longer. He moved to his bed and curled into a ball as he tried vainly to keep his sobs quiet.

Eventually the sound of his crying reached his brother in the living room.

"Ve~. I'll be right back Germany," he told his northern friend.

"Alright then Italy," the task man replied.

Italy departed to track down his elder brother, following the sound of tears and sobs. He ended up locating his brother in his room.

"Oh Roma, what's wrong?" Italy asked in a soothing voice.

"Everyone thinks I'm a complete jackass Vene," the southern brother told.

"Ve~. I don't think that you're a jackass fratello."

"Well you wouldn't, everyone else does though."

"There are tons of people who like you fratellone, there's Spain, Belgium, -." Italy got cut off from his list.

"Yeah, but they raised me."

"There's also Japan."

"Ok fine, not everyone hates me," Romano finally agreed.

"That's the spirit fratello!" Italy cheered. He then realized something that he forgot. "I'll be right back, don't move," he said dashing out of the room as if he had seen England.

 _Stupid idiota, leaving me alone here with my misery,_ he thought after his brother departed.

Italy has been gone for a solid five minutes, leaving Romano alone with his depressed thoughts. He returned with both hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding, idiota?"

Italy brought forth both his hands and announced cheerfully, "PASTA~!" The dish was made up of fine hand made pierogies tossed in a cheesy gorgonzola sauce. There were a few oregano leaves topping each dish.

"Well bring them over here then," Romano replied impatiently.

Italy complied as he walked over and sat on his brother's bed. He handed one of the white bowls to the other Italian, and kept the other for himself.

They began eating and Romano complemented his brother's cooking, though claiming that he could have done better.

After they finished the pierogies both the Italians were to tired to do much of anything else. So instead of doing anything else, the two crawled into Romano's bed, not bothering to take off their clothes. They feel asleep next to each other and slept peacefully.

Back in the living room, Germany was wondering to himself, _when will that dummkopf Italy get back?_

* * *

 **AN: I forgot to do this when I first posted this. So anyways, what did you guys think? I had this idea when I was thinking about how sad it is that those words are posted so often. I always think 'but there's so much more to him.'**

 **Also I have a question, does this count as a drabble?**

 **And finally, pierogies. I have made handmade pierogies in this way and it is extremely delicious. My family always fawns over them. Seriously, if you get the chance, look up recipies on how to make them, you won't be sorry.**

 **Ciao for now,**

 **CiaoFromItaly!**


End file.
